Checkmate
by exordia
Summary: Akashi is completely taken aback by the idea of a honeymoon. — Fem!Furihata/Akashi, AU. Sequel to 'Secret Garden'. For gozart and the anon(s) on tumblr.


**Title: **Checkmate

**Summary: **Akashi is completely taken aback by the idea of a honeymoon. — Fem!Furihata/Akashi, AU. Sequel to 'Secret Garden'. For gozart and the anon(s) on tumblr.

**Author: NOPE I CAN'T WRITE HET SMUT I'M SORRY**

* * *

**Checkmate**

_n._ an act or instance of maneuvering the opponent's king into a check from which it cannot escape, thus bringing the game to a victorious conclusion.

* * *

It never really dawned on Akashi that a predicament might be awaiting him on the eve after his and Furihata's marriage. He's had his experiences before, bestowing platonic touches on lips and hands on strangers with whom he is required to form connections. However, it is an entirely different case when it comes to Furihata because, well, she's the first woman he's truly ever called 'his'.

Even before the small wedding, Akashi resorts to kisses here and there to make himself realize that all of this is real. When Furihata embraces him, holds his hand, and returns the gestures that he gives her, he is more than happy. A little bit nervous, too. He doesn't want to distance himself from her, but he also doesn't desire for her to suffocate in his relatively extensive display of affection.

When dinner comes, Akashi doesn't notice that his face has nearly turned into an indistinguishable ashen gray. He lifts the champagne glass to his lips and swallows, letting the liquid run its course through his throat. He briefly coughs and squeezes Furihata's hand tighter at his side.

Furihata looks at him in question. "Sei," the name rests on her mouth like a word that fell from the sky, and if it weren't for the presence of the guests, Akashi would've kissed her right there and then. It's a good thing that self-restraint happens to be one of his strengths. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Akashi says, pressing a chaste kiss on her forehead to send the thoughts away. Unfortunately, it only triggers Furihata to look more concerned.

Furihata presses her palm to his cheek and feels that he is cold. "Please don't lie to me. Are you alright?"

"Yes," Akashi replies. "There's nothing to worry about."

"But there is," Furihata presses, scooting closer to observe Akashi's eyes. There's definitely something troubling him. "Tell me."

"It's fine. I'm just becoming light-headed from all the pleasantries."

To his surprise, Furihata laughs, voice as sweet as the scent of flowers in their garden. "It's comforting to know I'm not the only one who wants this night to end."

By the word 'end', Akashi exhales, covering the tremors up with a perfectly composed tone. "Are you exhausted?"

"Admittedly," Furihata says with a smile, "yes. I had no idea it would be tiring to talk to a lot of people."

In spite of Akashi telling Furihata over and over again that he desires no one else but her, there will come a time that he needs to show it, too. Today marks that time, and he isn't quite sure if he's prepared. He's been too used to victory to recognize it, but this evening, he feels all too different. He and Furihata have never really gone past touches that exceeded the intimacy that could be shown to other people. Wordlessly, he holds Furihata closer to allow her to rest her head on his shoulder. Furihata squeaks in surprise.

There are a few occasional glances from the table of the Miracles, most especially from Kise who seems intent on melting Furihata with his fixed gaze. It doesn't help that Furihata's sleeves are designed to drape across her shoulders and expose more of her milky skin. Akashi notices this immediately and sends a menacing glare towards Kise's direction.

Kise can almost sense Akashi's threats, so he quickly looks away and gulps, initiating a distracting conversation with Kuroko.

Furihata sighs in an effort to conceal a yawn.

Akashi watches as the evening unfolds, the merry music sifting through the hall and his guests enjoying the party for themselves. He would have to deal with his qualms later, in a villa along the seaside. He knows that Furihata will be comforted by the ocean — by its colors during daybreak, by the quiet sounds its waves make, by the halcyon scenery away from the city.

Still, Akashi hasn't stopped mulling it over and secretly reassuring himself that it will be fine.

* * *

As per tradition (of the middle class, that is), Akashi is required to carry his bride to the master's bedroom. It's not a question of his stature or strength, but more of how willing he is to follow what everyone does in their honeymoon. Akashi has no experience with sex whatsoever, but he figures that he can handle it. He's only concerned about Furihata's sake.

He disregards the tradition, leading Furihata to what he deems as the best room of the villa with their hands entwined. Of course he has gone earlier to inspect the location and make sure that all things are set. There is a balcony that reveals the vast expanse of the night sky with all its constellations.

Furihata exclaims as she admires the interior of the room. It isn't overdone, but it still is majestic with the hazy orange lights that frame the cozy bed. She hikes her wedding gown up, ignoring the glitter that spreads on her arms and heads towards the balcony, where she stares, open-mouthed, at the brilliant stars. "This," she begins, cupping a hand over her mouth and casting a glance upon Akashi, "is beautiful. Thank you, Sei."

Akashi offers her one of his rare smiles and takes her face into his hands. "I have always wanted to see the ocean with someone special."

"I love you," Furihata laughs, tears welling at the corners of her eyes. "So, so, so much. More than you will ever know."

Deciding that it is the perfect time, Akashi swoops down and captures Furihata's lips. They don't go slow tonight, because they've waited too long for this moment. In an instant, Akashi's tongue coaxes Furihata to allow his entrance, and she gives it to him, moaning at the warm contact. The sounds that she makes send tingles down Akashi's spine as he maneuvers them both to the cot.

He presses another kiss as he breaks away from her, admiring her flushed expression and her now-swollen lips. Furihata pants heavily as Akashi helps her in shedding the clothes that she has. "Sei," she murmurs, breaths falling close to each other. She reaches for his tie and removes it gently, along with the clothing he has on his upper half. Furihata traces Akashi's arms with her slender fingers as Akashi adjusts his straddling position. Once more, Akashi leans in, tasting more of Furihata's lips. Their tongues meld together and Furihata could do nothing but envelop Akashi's neck with her arms.

Akashi murmurs _Kouki_ as he descends towards her neck. To experiment, he licks the shell of her ear, earning her silent shivers. His lips latch on to her neck, biting and bruising along the way. Akashi tries to be as gentle as possible, but his restraint isn't holding out for any longer. As soon as he presses his teeth down her shoulder, his tongue darts out to taste the sweat on her impeccable skin. Only he can mark Furihata like this.

Furihata gasps when Akashi slides off any article of clothing left to cover her. Her hands immediately cover all that she has to show, and a dark blush adorns her cheeks. Akashi mumbles, "It's alright", guiding her hands away so he can stare at her fully, taking in her perfection. He has to catch his breath because he doesn't deserve all of this, yet here Furihata lies, vulnerable only under his gaze. Furihata bites her lip, and Akashi loses all sense of reason. He kisses her breast next, flicking out his tongue every so often that Furihata chokes out in bliss.

"T-too...too many clothes," Furihata sputters, tugging determinedly at his slacks. He willingly unbuttons them to help her and shoves the bottoms away to someplace that he can't see. Furihata inhales sharply. Her nerves are wracked, but she can't wait for more.

Akashi doesn't hesitate to continue his trail downwards, lapping at the skin that comes into view. When he reaches his destination, he looks up for confirmation and is all the more aroused when he sees Furihata panting, eyes closed and mouth open. She grips the sheets too tightly, and Akashi dips his head to take a first taste of what is his.

Furihata's eyes snap open. "A-ah!" her voice reaches Akashi as a ragged moan as he does all sorts of things with his tongue. He figures that it's only his duty to be able to pleasure Furihata like this. Dragging his tongue across the clit, Akashi rubs circles on Furihata's hips. Furihata's hands snake their way to Akashi's head, sifting through red strands of hair as Akashi continues his ministrations. Unconsciously, Furihata lifts her hips to capture more of Akashi's heat, but Akashi holds her down gently.

"S-Sei, I —" Furihata chokes out, and Akashi doesn't cease from swiping his tongue over the inside of Furihata's thighs. Soon enough, he languidly accepts her essence, drinking up more of the slightly bitter fluid. Furihata's hands twist in Akashi's hair as the girl takes shallow breaths after her release.

Akashi moves up to kiss her, plunging into the depths of Furihata's mouth and letting her know how addictive her taste is. Furihata barely contains her moan, and this time, she wraps her legs around Akashi's waist to keep him closer. There are too many sensations happening all at once, and Furihata drowns in them, echoing her hazy pleasure right by Akashi's ear.

Even Akashi's manhood couldn't handle the blood pumping through his veins. Although it throbs painfully, Akashi still retains a bit of his control and patience, and asks throatily. His now-husky voice only prompts Furihata to gasp and buck up against him. "Kou...Kouki, is it...?"

"Y-you can," Furihata whispers, eyes closed to prepare herself. Akashi doesn't wait after receiving his permission. He slowly lines up against her entrance, and makes his way to her tight heat. Furihata opens her mouth in a soundless scream as Akashi descends deeper. Akashi groans at Furihata's insides squeezing him, and he hastily mumbles words of comfort against Furihata's cheek. In spite of the half-pain and half-bliss that he is currently experiencing, he takes the time to kiss the tears forming on the corners of Furihata's eyes.

"It's okay," he says, pressing his lips to the saltwater. Furihata nods, still obviously in discomfort. To relieve her uneasiness, Akashi traces her collarbone with his tongue, eliciting a drawn out moan from her. He continues the motion and simultaneously moves his right hand to Furihata's hip. Furihata exhales shakily and nods once again to indicate that he can start moving.

Akashi can barely pull out, and when he thrusts again, he can't recognize his own voice. He wonders how he managed to restrict himself from becoming one with Furihata like this when he knows that this is all he needs to be complete. After several attempts, Furihata's cries of pain become those of pleasure, and she arches her back to meet Akashi halfway, driving him deeper into her. Their voices reverberate in the room that now smells of sex.

Akashi kisses Furihata fiercely, their tongues sliding across each other in wild harmony. His thrusts become erratic and frenzied as he nears his own release, and he knows the Furihata is also on the brink, her legs quivering and more of her moans spilling from her lips. Finally, Furihata comes first, her substances coating Akashi's manhood inside with warmth. Akashi buries his face in her shoulder and grunts as he comes inside her. Furihata noticeably shudders from the heat that covers her insides, and before Akashi can slump against her form tiredly, he withdraws and settles for the space beside her, covering the both of them with a blanket that he has quickly pulled from the farther end of the bed.

Furihata shivers against him as she rests her hands on his hips and her head against his chest. Eyes fluttering close, Akashi murmurs "I love you" into the top of her head before he wraps his arms around her, succumbing to sleep as well.

* * *

For a while, Furihata lays in bed, trying to neglect the pain in the delta between her thighs. Her hands press against her mouth when she senses the warmth spreading through her cheeks from the memory of last night. Even she can't believe that finally, she is Akashi Kouki — wife of one of the most powerful heirs in Japan, of the boy she has loved ever since she stepped into his garden of painted roses.

She stifles a yawn when she stands up. The pain is still there. She can't help but admit that it doesn't matter, as long as she experiences that bliss again. She picks up one discarded article of clothing on the floor, namely Akashi's long-sleeved shirt. Before heading out to find Akashi, she drapes it over her and buttons it up to the dip under her neck, and brushes her teeth. While she's at it, she brushes away the stray strands of hair from her face and sees that her neck is peppered with bite marks and purple blotches. Furihata blushes and looks away from the mirror.

The scent of bacon greets her when she checks the kitchen out. In his slacks, Akashi leans over the stove and turns it off just as Furihata arrives. "You're awake," he smiles as he transfers the bacon to a plate. Furihata walks into his embrace, unaware that her current outfit has awoken Akashi's desires again. "Good morning, love."

In loss of words to say, Furihata encircles Akashi's neck with her arms and presses a tender kiss to his lips. "I could've cooked breakfast for you."

"I didn't want to disturb your sleep," Akashi says, burying his nose in Furihata's hair. It smells exactly like him, and the thought makes his pants strain. Ignoring the breakfast on the table, he licks a long stripe along Furihata's throat. Furihata gives out a mixture of a giggle and a moan.

"Sei," she laughs, failing to hide the red tint on her cheeks. "Too early for this."

"But we're married," Akashi reasons, using more of his tongue to coax her. Furihata sighs, positioning herself on the top of the kitchen counter. Her grip on Akashi's mane tightens when Akashi unbuttons his shirt on her, still adoring her milky skin, the curves of her breasts and hips, and the way her legs wrap around him. Akashi takes her into a deep kiss. They both moan as Furihata grinds against him in that shy manner of hers. Lifting her up, Akashi keeps his hold on her with Furihata's legs locked around his waist. He carries her to the showers, where he completely rips their clothing off and joins them together, the water running down with shared sweat.

* * *

With each succeeding day of being husband to Furihata, Akashi finds it difficult to keep his hands off of his wife. He steals a kiss or two every now and then. He visits her flower shop right after work, and makes sure that she isn't strained by her occupation. Sometimes, Furihata requests for him to plant more flowers with her, and she talks about which season fits flowers best and what meanings the flowers possess.

On a Sunday, Akashi is called in by his father to deal with the decrease in sales and organize a meeting among managers to resolve the issues that they have. He comes home with a collection of proposals in his hand. Although he is superior to most businessmen, he is also human, and he needs rest from all of the complications of the company that will be bestowed to him soon.

Furihata opens the door for him, worry painting her face. "I'll make some tea for you," she hastily says, leading Akashi to the couch and tracing Akashi's face with her nimble fingers. Her hands are enough to cool him down, and he gladly accepts the cup of Earl Grey that she prepared for him.

"Do...do you want to go to bed?" Furihata starts. Akashi can't fathom why her voice sounds hesitant today. Akashi just nods, picking up his belongings, but Furihata stops him. "You can leave them here," she abruptly cuts him off. "I'll bring them up later."

How unusual of her to not let Akashi speak. Akashi follows her, too exhausted to argue. When he reaches the bed, he removes his tie and his coat, sitting at the edge and pondering on the day's events. Unbeknownst to him, Furihata is already closing the door and locking it, hands trembling from what seems like excitement.

"Kou —"

He is cut off by a pair of lips and a tongue that swipes over his mouth. Akashi widens his eyes before returning the ferocious kiss, his fingers threading through Furihata's hair. When they break away for air, Akashi exhales. "What...?"

Furihata bites her lip, and it takes all of his self-restraint not to kiss her right there and then. "I...I thought that maybe I could take your mind off of things for a while."

Akashi watches as she unbuttons his shirt. Furihata retrieves his tie and eyes it closely before wrapping it around Akashi's wrists and securing it to the bed post. Akashi is unable to keep an audible groan to himself when Furihata straddles him and lifts her shirt up her head, exposing the vast expanse of her impeccable skin. "I...Is this okay?"

"Yes," Akashi responds quickly, memorizing every nook of Furihata's body. Furihata leans cautiously and buries her nose in the space between his neck and shoulder, slowly darting her tongue out to taste him. Akashi's breaths become ragged and he pulls on the tie so he could touch her himself. However, the tie doesn't come off. Furihata surprises him by palming him through his bottoms, and he has to suppress a throaty moan.

Furihata kisses him on her way down, particularly licking his belly button in experimentation. She shivers when Akashi groans at the contact of her hands against his nether regions. She pulls the zipper down with her teeth to try to arouse him further, and Akashi bucks up. Usually, he keeps his cravings at bay. Today is a wonderful exception.

Furihata reaches Akashi's length and pumps it slowly at first. Akashi hisses, wanting to break his restraints so he can do things to her, the ones that he's been wanting to for a while. Furihata's thumb teases the slit on his manhood, and just when he thinks she can't go any further, her mouth latches onto the head, moaning while she does so.

The vibrations send Akashi arching off his back. He can't see Furihata's face, but he can imagine her closing her eyes, her pink lips kissing along his cock and her tongue dragging along its veins. He has to moan at the sight that he conjures in his mind. Furihata, although still a novice, decides to press the flat of her tongue against the slit and sucks. The job is sloppy, but the fluid that she tastes says otherwise.

Akashi murmurs, "Kouki", and jolts when Furihata takes his entirety in. She nearly chokes in the process. Furihata resolves to pleasure Akashi, and she bobs her head in a vertical motion as his manhood reaches the back of her throat.

"Nngh," Akashi groans, feeling the heat proceed to his length. Furihata pumps it as she laps up the substances at the tip, still sucking and licking.

Furihata doesn't let him come, but she adjusts herself over his length. Akashi heaves, wanting release, and gasps brokenly when Furihata lowers herself unto him, flattening her palms on his abdomen. She chokes out his name as the pain recedes, giving way into pleasure. Still cautious, Furihata slowly lifts herself only to impale herself again on Akashi's erection.

Their sounds echo with the rhythm of flesh slapping against flesh. Saliva trickles down Furihata's chin as she opens her mouth in a wordless cry, unable to form coherent statements from the mind-shattering bliss. All she sees is white, until she hears Akashi whisper in a husky tone, "Kouki, untie me."

She looks down on his flushed face and admires her handiwork. She may never say it out loud, but Furihata is also possessive. Never can she stand the stares of other women when Akashi takes her out for dinner, and she relishes the fact that only she can make Akashi crumble like this.

Furihata undoes the knot she made earlier while deepening the breach of Akashi's manhood within her, moaning at the sensation. When Akashi finds that his wrists are free, he flips their positions and begins to pound into her relentlessly, capturing the moans that she makes with his mouth. As they reach their climax together, Akashi groans and shudders. He pulls out, contented and relieved from stress, as he holds a shuddering Furihata close to him.

"D-did it work?" Furihata asks, voice still clouded with sex.

Akashi smiles against her hair and kisses her forehead. "Absolutely."

* * *

Furihata's parents come to visit them at the manor. While Furihata blushes at the croons of her mother, Akashi tightens his hold on her waist, leading them to the dining hall where he has ordered the maids to prepare a feast. Furihata's mother opens her mouth in surprise, while her husband only chuckles in delight. "Really, Akashi-kun, you didn't need to have a banquet for us."

Akashi maintains his manners and pulls the chairs for his guests. It's their blessing that he even had Furihata as his wife. "Please call me Seijuuro."

"So, Seijuuro," Furihata's mother inquires, ignoring her daughters pleas to not do so. "When did you realize that you loved our child?"

Furihata looks away as she swallows a piece of chicken, and her father only laughs. He chews on his steak while listening to the conversation.

Akashi smiles. "I don't really remember. All I know is that she's brave, determined, kind, and beautiful. It just spiraled to love from then on."

He turns to Furihata, claiming her hand and looping his fingers through hers, and Furihata covers her face with her free hand. Her mother joins in on her father's laughter, and they continue to eat in silence, enjoying each other's company.

When they finish the main dish, Furihata gasps. Her hand flees to her mouth. Akashi discards his napkin and immediately gets into a kneeling position by her side. "Are you alright?"

"I-it's fine," Furihata stammers, her face turning sickly pale. "I just —" She gasps again, clutching at her stomach in discomfort.

Akashi excuses the both of them and guides her to the bathroom. She nearly stumbles on her feet, but thanks to Akashi's grasp, she doesn't need to worry. Furihata, at the sight of the toilet bowl, falls to her knees and throws up. Akashi jolts in shock and hurries to run his hands over her back to soothe her. "It's okay," he says, knowing very well where this is leading to. Although his heart is racing in joy, he needs to pay attention to Furihata's state first.

Furihata looks up at him, eyes fluttering in half-consciousness. She vomits again, dry heaving and groaning at the pain that invades her abdomen. Akashi rubs circles on her back and sees Furihata's parents carrying a glass of water. He nods in gratitude and offers it to Furihata, who drinks up the water to calm her insides.

Furihata's mother speaks first. "Oh...she's," she pauses, a hand over her heart to express her happiness. "Perhaps she's pregnant."

After finishing her glass of water, Furihata smiles weakly at them, and Akashi takes her into his arms and carries her to the room. He calls for an in-house doctor who brings several pregnancy tests with him for assurance. After thirty minutes of trying all of them out, it is confirmed that Furihata is, indeed, carrying their baby.

Akashi surprises her by kissing her fully. "Thank you, Kouki."

He wipes her tears of joy away and presses his lips to her forehead. Furihata is grinning, too.

* * *

Akashi is glad, more than he can ever say, that Furihata, his queen, was able to conquer him and make him hers.


End file.
